My Little South Park: Portals Are Magic
by Eloven
Summary: It's a normal day in South Park. Well, as normal as it gets in South Park. Little do the citizens know, shit's about to go down, and South Park will be even more fucked-up than it's ever been before! With the addition of extremely colorful pony-people come to save their world, South Park starts an adventure like no other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's HeartThatUshanka here! Sorry I abandoned South Basket, I kind of…got writer's block. Maybe I'll bring it back, but in the meantime…here's My Little South Park: Portals are Magic! (Name subject to change because I am aware of how terrible this one is) Enjoy! **

**(^-^)# *waffle***

**Chapter 1**

**Kyle POV**

"Hey, Stan, I'm getting a snack. Do you want anything?" I yawned and got up from my couch, stretching my arms above my head.

"No thanks, Kyle, all you have is weird kosher food," Stan said, laughing.

"Whatever, Stan," I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen. As soon as I stepped onto the clean white tile, I heard Stan scream "YES!" as he defeated the boss we'd been stuck on for the last hour.

"Ha!" he boasted loudly from my living room. "I killed it without you, nyah nyah nyah,"

I just shook my head as I finished fixing my snack and flopped back onto the couch.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kyle, it's Kenny. Is Stan there? It's really important."

"Yeah, he's here," I said uncertainly. "Hang on." I handed the phone to Stan and he gave me a questioning look. I just shrugged and he turned his attention to Kenny. I couldn't hear what Kenny was saying, but I immediately noticed Stan's face contort from confusion to sadness to anger. I knew something was up, but I didn't have to pry. Stan would tell me; that's what being Super Best Friends is all about!

Finally, Stan got off the phone with Kenny.

"Yeah, uh, see you later, Ken," he said, his voice wavering.

All I had to do was look at him, and he burst out crying. Immediately, I realized what had happened.

"It's Wendy, isn't it? What did that bitch do this time?"

**QUICK A.N: There's some swearing.**

"I can't believe it. Kenny saw her kissing Token!" Stan buried his face in his hands.

"Token? I knew it, he's such a bastard! I KNEW he was jealous; he was still into Wendy even after they broke up! How could they do this to you?" I stopped yelling and said my last sentence softly, putting my hand on my best friend's broad shoulder.

Stan just sobbed quietly and I hoped to God that my parents wouldn't walk in the door.

**Twilight POV**

"A dash of this, a drop of that…" I said absently as I mixed my potion. I was trying out a new recipe: True Brew. It was a sort of truth serum, if you will. I planned to test it out on Spike; I wanted to know if he'd been lying about stealing the emerald I was going to use in another mixture.

Suddenly, my door burst open. In ran a distressed-looking Rarity, followed momentarily by the rest of my friends. Immediately, I knew what had happened. The exact event that Celestia had feared for over a thousand years was taking place right now.

I nodded solemnly as Rarity panted heavily and began to speak.

"It's the por–"

"I know, let's get to the castle. I'm going to have to teleport us. Ready? 1…2…3!"

I summoned a burst of magic large enough to teleport all seven of us (Spike included) to the princesses' castle in Canterlot.

We were greeted frantically by Princess Cadence, who had been notified of the situation only moments before I had. Soon, Celestia and Luna joined us in front of the large, elliptic structure down the hall that was radiating pure energy and the darkest of magic auras. All we could do was stare in horror as the vortex grew larger and larger, eventually swallowing up all of us: me, my friends, all three princesses, and even little Spike, who, by now, was shaking uncontrollably.

I shut my eyes as my comrades and I were sucked deeper and deeper into the growing black hole and tossed about by the dark energy surrounding us on all sides.

Eventually, we stopped fighting. We knew it was no use; Rarity, Celestia, Luna, Cadence and I had already tried to use our magic. It was inevitable: we were at the hands of someone or something more powerful than any entity we had faced before, Elements or no Elements. I shouted to Celestia through the void:  
"I think I know why this is happening!"

Everyone heard this and turned their attention to me. Celestia nodded, indicating for me to go on.

"Well, obviously this is the strongest magic any of us has ever faced," I said quickly, trying to get to the point. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for my conclusion.

"I think…I think that they're working together."

"They?" Rainbow Dash said, making a face that suggested confusion.

"Um, yeah. You know: Discord, King Sombra, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, anyone who's held a serious grudge against one or more of us," I finished.

Applejack shook her head.

"I dunno, sugarcube. Why would they do that all of a sudden? And don't y'all think they'd have a darn hard time gettin' along? How'd they manage all this?"

"Well, they do have an obvious motive," offered Cadence, shrugging. "Maybe that was enough."

"Well, whatever the case, we need to fix this as quickly as possible, before all of Equestria is swallowed up!" Rarity said, making dramatic gestures with her hooves. I turned my attention away from her long enough to see a light ahead of us in the void. It didn't take long for everyone else to follow my gaze and I swore I saw Rainbow's eyes widen in fear. Before anyone could say anything, we were thrown out of the darkness of the portal.

And into the snow of a completely different universe.

**A.N: Ooh, intense! I decided to start the action immediately. I didn't want to bore the sh*t out of you. Anyway, I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE CHAPTER TWO! STANNY POV, WOO! See you there!**

**(^-^)# *waffle***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've been really busy with school lately :/**

**Also I've started watching The Walking Dead. It's life-ruiningly addictive.**

**Daryl's MINE.**

**Enjoy ^-^**

**Stan POV**

I continued bawling like a little girl on Kyle's couch, wondering what had caused Wendy to pull this kind of shit on me again. As I began to calm down a little, I felt Kyle's slender arm slip around my shoulders. I looked over at my best friend and managed a small, sad smile. He smiled back, and put his other arm around my chest. Normally, I would've laughed at him and called him a softie, but this time I let him comfort me. I put my arms around Kyle, too, and buried my face in his orange jacket.

It felt like we sat there for an hour. When Kyle finally broke away from me, I felt a lot better.

"Thanks, dude," I told him, wiping away any remaining tears from my puffy eyes. "What're Super Best Friends for?" he replied, slapping me on the back and standing up from the couch. "Dude, we should go somewhere," he suggested, enthusiastically punching the air. I laughed weakly and Kyle pulled me to my feet. "Seriously? What're you planning, Kyle?"

"Just follow me," he replied. "And watch your step." Watch my step? Before I could open my mouth to ask Kyle what he meant, he covered my eyes with his warm hands and began to lead me in an unknown direction.

"Kyle, where the hell are we going?"

"You'll see." He let out a mischievous snicker and continued directing me to wherever it was he wanted to go.

**Apple Jack POV**

"What the hay just happened?" I asked somewhat frantically. I looked around at the others; most of them were doing the same. I quickly noticed that we weren't the same as before. Our usual legs and hooves were gone, replaced by thin, jointed limbs with more thin, jointed limbs sprouting out of them. Our faces were flatter, much flatter, and we all had tiny noses and eyes. Really, the only things that hadn't changed were our ears, manes, tails, and assorted wings and/or horns. As everybody began to collect themselves, I tried to stand up. I found that my new legs were much longer in the back than in the front, so I tried standing on only two legs. I was a little wobbly at first, but after about five minutes or so, I could walk around fairly well without tripping over my own...er...new hooves? Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were already walking around, examining our surroundings. I carefully found my way over to them and peppered them with questions.

"Where are we? Why did the portal take us here? _What_ are we? How do we get back to Equestria?" Luna looked positively mortified, but Celestia merely laughed and began to explain.

"I know what we are," she began, telling us all about our new forms. Humans, she said, they walk on two legs and can grasp things with their fingers, which are on their hands, which are attached to their arms...the only one of us who could really keep up was Twilight. However, Celestia explained, we were special. We kept our tails, ears, wings, and horns. That was the only thing she really couldn't explain. After she finished talking, we all nodded in confusion, though slightly less confusion than before. I began to walk around, wrapping my arms around my small shoulders. It was _cold_ here, wherever "here" was. We were right next to a pond surrounded by tall trees. Everything was blanketed in soft, white snow. I saw a wooden sign close to us, but I couldn't read it because of the snow. I walked over to it, brushed off the cold, white powder, and read the fading letters.

"STARK'S POND."

**Kyle POV**

I lead Stan out to my garage and silently opened the passenger door of my tiny car. I playfully shoved him into the seat, taking my hands off of his eyes. Before he could say anything, I slammed the door and jogged over to the driver's side.

"Kyle, where the hell are you taking me?" Stan asked. I answered him with an evil grin and put the car into gear.

Five minutes later, we reached our destination. Stan's eyes were shut tight, as I had instructed him to keep them closed or I would kick his ass (he and I both know I can't). When I had helped him out of the car and shut the door behind him, I told him he could open his eyes. He smiled and said, "Stark's Pond? Really?"

"Dude, shut up! I couldn't think of anything else," I answered hotly. "Plus, this is your favorite place in South Park."

"Yeah, you're right," he admitted, clapping his hand on my shoulder. "It looks really nice this time of year."

As Stan and I leaned on the car and took in the scenery, I noticed a group of figures by the side of the lake. Six girls about Stan's and my age, a little boy, a woman in her mid-twenties, and two adult women. I could tell that Stan saw them too, because his nose wrinkled up like it always does when he's curious.

"Hey, Kyle. Who are they?" Stan nudged me, stepping away from the car. He started toward the band of people, and I followed close behind. Soon, we reached the group, and my eyes widened in surprise. These girls all had the ears and tails of horses, and some of them had unicorn horns, pegasus wings, or both!

"Who...who are you?" I stammered. One of the younger girls, one with curly purple hair and piercing blue eyes, wobbled over to me and studied me closely.

"You're human, right?" she asked critically. Her voice was ladylike, with some kind of accent. British?

"Um, yeah. Are _you_?" I replied, forcing a laugh. I turned my attention to the others. There was a girl with pink hair who was avoiding my gaze, a girl with straight blue hair with a pink streak, a bouncy, pink-haired girl, a blonde with a cowboy hat and lots of freckles, and a rainbow-haired, athletic-looking girl. The young woman had pink hair streaked with yellows and purples, making an odd but attractive combination. The last two women looked quite elegant. The taller one had long, flowing hair that was striped with pastel hues. The shorter had darker locks, not quite black, but more of a navy blue. Each tail matched the hair of the person it belonged to.

"Hello? Darling, are you quite alright?" the purple-haired girl asked me. "I said, we are part human right now, as far as I know. Ask Celestia over there. She's the one with the light-colored, long mane, er, hair." I raised an eyebrow as she laughed nervously, but then I just shrugged, clamped my hand onto Stan's forearm, and headed towards the woman that the girl had pointed to. She greeted me with a warm, sunny smile and began to explain. When she finished, Stan burst out laughing.

"Ahahaha! Oh my god, that's a good one!" he cried, doubling over. "You think I'm that gullible? Hahaha! Okay, okay," he said, wiping his eyes, "What's really going on here?"

No one else laughed.

"Oh. You were serious."


End file.
